Who is my godly parent?
by Icecreampenguins
Summary: All is well after the war with Gaia. Leo and Calypso returned and the rest of the seven are enjoying their life. But what happens when a powerful demigod turns up and have no idea who her godly parent is. They go on a unusual quest to discover her unlikely godly parent of course.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so sorry if I make any mistakes or if my writing isn't up to your standards. I am terribly sorry if I make any mistakes having anything what so ever to do with technology. Anyway, constructive criticism welcomed but please no flames. Anway….**

**On with the story…..**

Annabeth POV

Piper, Percy and I are on our way to collect a demigod that Grover found. He claimed that she radiates power, lots of power, enough power to be a child of the big three which I found worrying.

We got out of Percy's mum car ( she was dropping us off at the school) and followed the signs to the gym, where a play of Hercules was being held. Along the way Piper kept on muttering about what a loser Hercules actually spotted the demigod outside of the gym selling tickets. Grover was right, she did radiate a lot of power.

Her curly brown hair was piled on top of her head in a stylish greek hair-do. Her eyes were sea green like Percy's and her skin was slightly pale. She was dressed in a pale blue Greek styled dress and was smiling at us.

"Hello, three tickets for the show?" she asked.

"Actually, if you don't mind we would like to talk to you," Percy replied, "We are friends of Grover , if you know him."

"I know everybody in this school, trust me I stayed at this for a long time," She said a slightly sadder tone, " I'll come along, just hold on for a bit."

She shouted to someone that her shift was up than followed us out of the school.

"We are going to tell you something very confronting but everything we say is true," I started. We than explained everything about demigods to her. Initially, she seemed a little shock and disbelievIng but than she started to realise we were telling the truth.

"So that means I'm a demigod?" She asked slowly.

" Yes, and you seem to be a powerful one," Piper answered.

" Powerful?" She said in a very disbelieving tone.

"Yes," I said.

"So we battle monsters?" She asked in a worried tone her eyes widening.

"Please don't ask as many questions as Nico first did," Percy whined.

"Don't be alarm and stay very still, but I think there's a monster behind you guys" she whispered…

A/N: Just wanted to add a cliffhanger. ? Sorry, that it was short. Please review, was it too fast , too slow, too boring? I will make it more interesting. Any guesses to who her godly parent is yet? I highly doubt you'll get it. If you do than cookies for you? I dunno I heard other writers use I never understood it.


	2. Chapter two

**A/N : Sorry but because of lack of reviews and my very busy timetable, I'm going to have to cancel this story. I know this is my first fan fiction and everything but I'm simply just too busy. But before I stop I'll just write what I had planned.**

My OC is called Lacey.

Everybody sees different eye colours, normally they see the colour eyes they like.

E.g. Annabeth sees Percy's eye colour.

Piper would see Jason's.

Hazel would see Frank's.

She herself sees normal brown eyes.

They would play capture the flag where they discover that Lacey can control water, wind, lightning, plants , and is fireproof.

Then she goes on a quest to the underworld. She takes all of the seven with her just because.

Hades than tell her to go to Zeus.

Zeus tells her to go to Poseidon.

Poseidon tells her to go to someplace I haven't thought of yet.

When they get to that place they will find Lacey's mother bound in chains and surrounded by empousai.

There is a lot of empousai, like 50.

The seven plus Lacey than kill all of the empousai and release Lacey's mother who is...

Rhea!

Lacey can control water because Poseidon is her brother, same with Zeus, and Demeter. Hestia helps her be fireproof. The eyes, just to confuse you guys.

**A/N: So there is my story line. Once again, I'm sorry that I had to stop this story. If you want to use my ideas than feel free to, but can you pls tell me first so I know. Thanks to Aprille A.G and Wisegirl3o. Oh, and to Aprille where is that sketch?**


End file.
